The Choices that are Stolen
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto being the older brother of his younger three sisters forces himself into taking care of them and any problems he or they encounter. Whether the choice is his to make or not.


**Just got my word back up in running. Changes are being made to all my stories as continued and I don't care what you say. Period**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**The Choices that are Stolen**

**Old Apartment building room **

Waking up to the suns annoying rays he opened his blue eyes to look at the ruined ceiling. Sitting up in his bed removing the arms over his body, he rubbed his blonde and red spikey hair and rubbed his tan face and whicker cheeks.

"Another day-" "its morning!" shouted an excited female voice near him making him wince at the pitch of the voice.

"Aw, shut it" said a voice next to him throwing a pillow at the voice. "Why you" growled the previous voice in rage before they fought on the bed.

"It's too early for this" he moaned as the arm of the last person in the bed grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed on the other side of the fight.

"Go back to sleep" she moaned forcing him to wrap his arms around her.

This was his life. Name Uzumaki Naruto. Description blonde and red hair, blue eyes, age 16, and the eldest of the orphan siblings. Wears a black shirt with blue flames on it, black gloves, black pants, and a black with blue flames waist cape. Mid to high chuunin level. Recently discovered being the sibling of the holder of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Due to reasons of being related and other reasons he doesn't know of holds an amazingly large amount of Kyuubi's charka sealed in him.

His siblings- Uzumaki Sora. Long red hair, blue eyes, and 14. Wears orange and blue jumpsuit with her hair in pig tails. High gennin level, holder of Kyuubi, and extremely loud.

Uzumaki Akira. Long red hair, blue eyes, one piece dark blue battle garment with black tight shorts underneath. 14, high gennin level, and semi emo.

Uzumaki Kari. Short red hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, and black pants. 14. Low chuunin level and arrogant in her own way.

Due to being orphans and hated they lived alone in a cheap apartment having only a bathroom, kitchen, and a bedroom which they had to share. Naruto a while back was promoted to Chuunin was saving up money for a better place to stay as his younger siblings were betrayed by Mizuki which revealed why they were hated. Naruto was there and toke Mizuki away from pioneering eyes were he beaten to an inch of his life and removed him from this world. But on the side note his siblings were gennin.

Forcing himself out of bed, washing up, and getting dressed with placing his Chuunin vest on last he made breakfast before waiting for his siblings to get up. Once they were up and ready he grabbed them by their shoulders and Shunshin them to the academy.

**Academy**

Arriving at the academy everyone who saw them gave them their space. After all Naruto was very protective of his siblings. Letting them go he turned them around to face him.

"Alright Kari-chan take it easy on the rest of the females there and I mean it. I know some of them are fan girls but don't make it so obvious they are and make them cry. They or their sensei will fix it.

Sora-chan please don't get into fights with Sasuke or Kiba. I know you hate the both of them but I don't want to find out you were at each other's throat again" he stated as they both looked away making him sign. "Don't forget Sai" added Akira

"(sign) him too. Akira-chan please look after them" he said as she nodded. "Well good luck with your team assignments" he said waving them off. Looking to the side he can see Mikoto doing the same to Sasuke and Tsume doing the same to Kiba, before he looked away.

"So you are seeing your sisters off" said a voice belonging to Tsume with her daughter Hana right next to her.

"Yes, but I have to go now. The Sandaime wants to see me for some reason" he answered. "Don't worry about them. Like my daughter Kiba they will be fine" she assured him as he just signed. "They better be or someone will not be" he warned before he Shunshin off.

'_So protective. He has the makings of an alpha. Makes me wonder at times'_ she thought smiling

**Training Grounds 7**

Arriving at the training grounds Naruto appeared in a clearing with no other than the Sandaime Hokage facing him with Jiraiya the toad sannin right next to him. Looking to the side he saw a glowing seal placed on the ground.

"It's a sound seal along with a genjutsu seal so no one can see or hear us. Even with the Sharingan and Byakugan" answered Jiraiya as he nodded understanding. "So what's this about?"

"Well since you are the elder of your siblings and a chuunin you deserve to know this" started the Sandaime. "What is this?" "Everything" he stated before he revealed secret after secret to him.

"Your full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. But with everything that happened to you your name should be Namikaze Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Naruto" he stated confusing the hell out of him.

"You were experimented on when you were younger. But before I tell you how I must reveal other things. Your sister was not the first Jinchuuriki. She was in fact the third. The first one goes by the name Uzumaki Mito who is the wife of the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The Senju and Uzumaki clan had a clan alliance due to being cousin clans.

As you know Hashirama fought the Uchiha clan head at the time Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end where Madara summoned the Kyuubi to fight. Yes Madara's Sharingan has the power to control the Kyuubi. Anyways in order to remove it from play Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside her as it is known only an Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi. The Uzumaki clan has both a special charka and body that makes them perfect hosts and master Fuuinjutsu users" he started before going into a brief history of the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju clans and how Kyuubi got transferred to his mother Uzumaki Kushina. Continuing on to his father getting into a relationship with her before marrying her and getting pregnant with him.

"And then this brings me to how you should have Senju and Uchiha added to your name. You must understand when a Jinchuuriki gives birth the seal weakens and Kyuubi used this chance to try to escape. When we got you away to the safety of the hospital me and your father went to work on Kushina's seal, you were kidnapped. We believed it was by no other then Orchimaru the snake sannin but we have no proof. Your father placed a Hiraishin seal on you before leaving you thank Kami. Anyways after we fixed Kushina's seal he used the seal to get to you to appear in a laboratory with a scientist finished injecting you with a liquid.

After your father personally beat him down within an inch of his life and I really do mean an inch we managed to find out they injected you with Hashirama's bloodline the Mokuton and Madara's bloodline the Sharingan. We could never get out who he was working for due to him dying"

"So there is a chance I have both of their bloodlines in me now" he stated as the Sandaime shook his head no. "No we know you have them both because we were taking test after we rescue. Minato spare no expense when it came to you. It turned out due to you being a Uzumaki and the son of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well I you just being born their DNA successfully combined into yours"

"Ok I get that much. Go on" he said as the Sandaime went into the Kyuubi attack and next the Uchiha massacre shocking him. It turned out a few medics arrived in time to prevent his mother from dying but she was in a coma. In a secret hospital wing that only Jiraiya and the Sandaime knew of.

"So you can guess another reason why you informed?" asked the Sandaime. "Because every nation has a strong Jinchuuriki and you need someone in this village to stand up to them just in case. Not only that but I must go public so all the nations know Konoha can take them on if needed. After all I have the Sharingan and Mokuton. Making them focus their attention on me will draw less attention to my sister's status. I can also use this to help her control the Kyuubi as well" he stated

"You are correct on all of them but you forgot a few. After the loss of the Uchiha clan, the attack of Kyuubi, and the loss of your father we are low on power and soon are enemies will see this. We want you to start up the Uzumaki Clan back again. Also you will be taken out of your team for Jiraiya to teach you. He will teach you everything he knows. You are welcomed to learn other things but you are demanded to master your Sharingan, Mokuton, and be a master in Fuuinjutsu. Do you accept this mission" stated the Sandaime

'_So you are considering this a mission as well'_. "I accept" he answered. "Great when Jiraiya says you are at a good enough strength we will reveal your parents identity to the world and move you into the Uzumaki compound with your mother and sisters. We need to be sure you are strong enough to protect them. Not too soon and not later. I wish you luck" said the Sandaime before he Shunshin off.

"Alright let's get started" stated Jiraiya getting into a stance as Naruto followed his lead getting into one of his own.

**Hours Later**

Jiraiya and a ruffed up Naruto could be seen walking through the halls of the secret division of the hospital before stopping at a room. "Here it is" said Jiraiya as Naruto slowly opened the door. Walking into the hospital room he saw a female lying in the bed asleep. The covers covered up to her neck so he saw her face and her long red hair. Immediately he saw the similarities between him and his siblings with the female laying in the bed before him.

"She's beautiful. She is definitely my mother" he said smiling down at her as Jiraiya nodded before clasping his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go kid. You need your rest. You have a lot of training to do. You can see her again later" said Jiraiya as he nodded and walked out the room with him.

**Home**

Naruto walked home to find it empty which allowed him to wash up before collapsing on the bed. Before he could close his eyes his door slammed opened with his siblings running inside and jumping on top of him.

"Aw what now?" he asked opening one eye. "Tell us about the true gennin exam" shouted Sora as he signed. "I'm not allowed to say a word about it. Just prepare well for it as if you were going on a mission. By the way who is your jounin-sensei?"

"We are all on the same team and she is an ex anbu now jounin called Yuuago" answered Akira making him think. "Yeah I came across her from time to time. A good person too. Well good luck with your exam" he finished before falling asleep.

"Now what?" asked Sora. "What else. I'll say we torture him until he gives up the information" said Kari. "I would agree with you but it is the rules and we have to follow them like everyone else. We will just do as he says and prepare for it like a mission. He never let us go astray before" muttered Akira as the other two nodded


End file.
